Patriarch (Killing Floor 2)
The KF2 Patriarch is a boss in slender fortress Description Patriarch make's his grand return into Killing Floor 2. He was "Reintroduced" into the game via a rather fitting update named: *Return of the Patriarch* And just like in the original game, he serve's the exact same premise. Serving as the final boss of the game. But it's not guaranteed he will spawn on the last wave. As Volter can be cycled to be the Boss of the game. His appearance is alot more...Well, "Grotesque," to put it simply, he appears to be alot more muscular, deformed in shape, has his entire left arm covered in this glowing green stuff, his other arm, and leg are completely mechanically replaced, giving him an actual Minigun/Rocket Launcher combo (I'm not kidding.) for an arm. In Slender Fortress KF2 Patriarch is a proxy boss in Boss Pack 10. Meaning he'll be able to summon other players from BLU Team in the form of enemies from KF2. Which is the Clot & Gorefast. And just like every other proxy boss, music will be constantly playing in the background regardless if he's chasing you or not. (Which can be problematic if your trying to hide from him and you can't listen out for him.) He's a relentless and very fast boss. Able to keep up full sprint Scouts. Combined with the proxies constantly chasing after you, he can prove to be quite a difficult challenge. Especially if the proxies have you distracted, which he can then swoop in, and kill you instantly. Now despite the fact he has a minigun/Rocket launcher for a arm, he never uses either. He will only charge at you and try to melee you to death. Quotes Intros: * I'm Back! and i've got some new tricks! * If you want someone dismembered properly, Do it yourself. * What have you done?! You murderers! You vile cruisers! Idles: * Everything's so simple, when you have a rocket launcher for an arm! * Superior Genetics always triumphs! Alerts: * Hide and seek? I love this game! * Fools! Hiding only prolongs your agony! * Stop wasting my time! Show yourself! * Your dead friends wanted you to join them! Chases: * Look at you, running around like insects! * I don't think you fully understand the situation, You're all going to die. * I spy the next one to die! * Why don't we skip to the end? When you're dead! * Did you Squander all your money on their guns? The life ensure it wouldn't been more useful. * Group together in a single target, or split up so i can kill you one at a time! * One by One, i will feast down your agony! * Maybe i'll clone you, so i can kill you over, and over again! Attacking: * Let me see those guts! * Open up. OPEN UP! * Your organs! Give them to ME! * You're inside, Why don't we be outside! * Rip and Tear, RIP AND TEAR! Stunned: * I'm having less fun now! * What do you think you're doing?! * This isn't Fair! * No more of that! I will not have it! * This is NOT possible! I'm pro-faction! Description Largely serve as cannon fodder, Clot's are the most common type of Zed you will encounter in the game. As they usually wander around in large groups. Their primary purpose (Besides trying to kill you of course.) is to serve as clutter for the map until larger and more tougher Zeds start approaching you. Even when grouped up, they don't really pose much of a threat. As they're pretty slow, hit for pretty measly damage, and stumble all over the place. Appearance wise, they look pretty humanoid. Minus lacking any form of physical body hair, missing alot of actual skin, and covered in blood. In Slender Fortress They serve as Proxies for the Patriarch. The game'll randomly chose you to play as a Proxy, (If you have the option enabled,) which'll put you in the shoes of one of the many loose specimen's to attempt to kill anyone on the RED team. Description Gorefast's are one of the many Zed specimen experiment failures which escaped from their confinement, and began slaughtering every Human in the streets of London, Police, and various Military units, and soon the vast majority of Europe. Their appearance seems to be mostly deprived of any natural skin, just revealing their hollow, bloody gibs. Missing their lower jaws, a entire arm, and wield's a great machete for a weapon. The Gorefast is one of the enemies in the game that signalify's a better weapon is required. As they can take more of a beating than their lesser brothers, the clots. And even by themselves can prove enough to be enough of a threat, and when there's a couple of them in a group, it's best to quickly wipe them out. In Slender Fortress They also serve as Proxies for the Patriarch, While they're not as fast as the clot's, nor can they backstab Red players, they compensate for this with more health, and deal more damage. You also have to be playing as the Pyro in order to spawn as a Gorefast. Category:Bosses Category:Proxy Masters Category:Chasers